


i’ll hang the moon, you hang the stars

by TM (iAmTM)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Twin!byul, Videographer!Byul, Youtuber!Yong, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmTM/pseuds/TM
Summary: Moon Byul Yi absolutely loathes the family dinner that she’ll have with her parents and Ivy Leaguer Twin, Moon Dal Yi.#moonsun and wheebyul fanfic prompt by the good people of twitter. :)





	1. solarsido

**Author's Note:**

> Fake dating and other clichés apply

  “Byul-ah, please take this “Youtuber” off my hands. I am begging you.” 

Byul looked at her friend’s begging face and laughed.

“You’re really ugly when you do that, Kennie. What’s with this creator that you dislike so much.”

“She’s weird, Byul-ah!”

The declaration was followed by an exasperated sigh from the tired looking videographer.

“She threw herself a birthday party alone! She surprised herself. People say that she’s from North Korea. Maybe, that’s why she’s so rich. A new youtuber that could afford a videographer is odd. Think about it.”

“Now, now... That’s not very nice, Kennie. Maybe, she’s an independent woman who needs nobody else to surprise her”

It was a little patronising coming from Byul; but she couldn’t help but mess with her friend.

“What will you give me to take this offer up?”

Ken perks up at that.

“I’ll do all her video editings for you! I’ll even take you to the Oh My Girl photoshoot next week. I know how much you wanted to do that spread. Just please please take her off my hands. Give this project to somebody else.”

The offer earned a snort from Byul.

“You do the video editing for me as it is. That’s your job here, you idiot.”

“I forgot to say I’ll do it for free, Boss. I’ll do it off work hrs so you don’t have to pay me.”

The contract between them and their clients would eventually push Byul into doing something about Ken’s problem but her idiot-friend/employee didn’t have to know that.

“Ok, Kennie. As a favor and because I am the best Boss ever, I will do it.” — “Just don’t hug me!”

The last part was added when Ken moved closer to show appreciation by giving her a bone crushing hug.

 

 

“Oh. You’re not, Ken-ssi.”

Shy eyes met Byul when the door opened.

“Sorry...”

Byul looked at her phone for the clients name. She moved ash blonde hair away from her eyes to see better. It was blown away by February wind and it seriously annoyed her. The name Kim Yong Sun was texted to her by Ken just in time.

“Kim Yong Sun-ssi, I am Ken’s boss. He won’t be able to do the shoot today. So, It’s just you and me. I hope that’s okay. Sorry again for not calling you in advance.”

Yongsun straightened and her whole demeanor changed.

“Well, that’s a lot better then, if I am getting his boss. He is seriously a little skittish as if he is uncomfortable with what he is doing and it’s honestly dampening my mood. I am an actress and an artist, Miss...?”

“Byul Yi, Moon Byul Yi.”

“Byul Yi-ssi, sometimes negative energy could dampen my enthusiasm in what I do. I was about ready to report him last week but I was willing to give him another chance today. I hope u are not another Ken.”

Yongsun finished talking with an exaggerated flourish. She took Byul’s hand in both of hers for a handshake.

Byul was flabbergasted at this Kim Yong Sun’s bluntness. She’ll make it a point to Google the woman up later.

“Uhhh, please tell me what you really think.”

The sarcasm stumbled easily out of Byul’s mouth and she wanted to kick herself for being unprofessional.

Fortunately, Yong Sun took it as a joke. If her shrieked laughter was an indication Byul’s guessed she’s tickled by it. She was indeed a weirdo. Kennie had a point. Also, Kennie is dead to Byul now. He got a client complaint on his name.

 

 

The shoot went on without a hitch. Yong Sun’s 500k subscriber channel; Solarsido, is a one-person “Buzzfeed Try Guys” style broadcast. She tried food eaten by Korea’s IT GIRL, Hwasa,for her mukbang episode. Byul ended up eating with Yong Sun because the woman ordered too much food.

“Why Solarsido?” Byul asked, mouth struggling around a fried seaweed.

The shoot was long done and night time had fallen. Time moved too fast in Byul’s opinion. It’s dinner time and Yongsun asked Byul to stay and eat more food.

“I am also a singer. My stage name in theatre is Solar and because they wouldn’t let me call myself Doremi. I added Si Do for the notes, you know, and also for...”

“Trying?” Byul guessed.

“Yes! You are smart videographer-nim.” Solar bowed slightly at the woman across the table from her.

A smirk graced Byul’s face.

“Stop it. Don’t bow. You are older than me. I am sorry for being uncultured; but which plays have you starred in?”

Yong Sun’s face lit up at the question. They talked well into the night while reviewing the clips Byul took. She sent the raw files to Ken via cloud with a strongly worded email admonishing him for making the client uncomfortable.

In Byul’s opinion: Yongsun was weird; but adorably so.

“I need to go.”

Byul thought she saw Yongsun’s face fall for a second before it lighted up again.

“You will be back in two days and not Ken, right?”

There was a scheduled Oh My Girl shoot in two days. Byul had been looking forward to that for a month.

“Yes, I will be back in two days. I’ll see you then.”

 

 

“Here.” Yongsun shoved a bouquet of flowers at Byul Yi’s open hands.

Confused and a little lost at the action, Byul openly gaped at her client.

“What is this for?”

If sunshine was personified, it would have a smile as bright as Yongsun’s dimpled one.

“That’s a congratulatory one. For enduring a month of craziness with me.”

Yongsun spun around arms stretched out. It was a far cry from her usual demeanor, it made Byul crack into a laughing fit. The woman is seriously the epitome of duality. Normally subdued; she comes alive in front of the camera and on stage. She is born to be an entertainer, Byul was sure of that.

“Aw, thanks. You made it easy.”

And it’s true. Yong Sun was an easy client to deal with once you got pass her onscreen persona. She’s very professional and smart and... Byul Yi buried her head in the warm fragrance of her bouquet.

 

 

“I’m sorry for being a downer.”

They were at a giant aquarium where Yong Sun tried swimming with sharks at a fan’s request.

“You were being such a Ken today. I had several urges to fire you.” Yong Sun was drying her hair and eyeing Byul with muted disdain. “What’s wrong with you today? I mean if you wanna tell me. I don’t wanna impose...”

A sigh escaped Byul’s lips. She’s not the type to open up to people easily; and she’s only known Yong Sun for a couple of months.

“It’s nothing. It’s unprofessional to air personal woes with clients. Please feel free to fire me; but think real hard before you do.”

“Ok then, you’re fired.”

Byul blinked at her client.

“Now that I am no longer your client, will you tell me?”

Water dripped from Yongsun’s hair on to her shoulder.The task of drying it completely forgotten.

“My, my you are tenacious. Finish up drying your hair. I’ll tell you over dinner.”

Byul couldn’t help but smile as she exit the room.

 

 

“So your sister who is an Ivy Leaguer, accountant, and your parent’s pride and joy is coming home next week? And this is a problem because?” Yongsun asked as she sucked on a strawberry popsicle thoughtfully.

It’s an unusually hot night and she had decided on eating extra calories for comfort. She passed on the half eaten popsicle to Byul due to guilt. She sent a silent apology to her diet.

“It’s a problem because she’s bringing home a boyfriend. Our parents were already pressuring me to get a boyfriend as it is. If she brings this boy home, the pressure will increase tenfold. I just know it! I guess I have to go ask Ken to be my fake boyfriend. I’ll go text him.” Byul accepted the popsicle from Yong Sun thoughtlessly as she sent a text. 

A bite of the popsicle had melted in her mouth when she realized that she ate a popsicle that another person had already sucked on. A healthy blush creeped up her face at the thought.

Yong Sun casually snatched the popsicle back and sucked on it again. “They like Ken?”

“No.”

“You don’t have other employees?”

Byul snorted at Yong Sun’s indignant tone.

“I have about 30; but Ken is my friend.”

“You have 30? Wow, CEO-nim, scrape my jaw off the floor please. Why do you still handle shoots? How do you find the time.”

“I only handle your shoots personally. Now that you’ve fired me, I can go back to being the CEO fulltime.”

Yong Sun sighed.

“I wasn’t going to fire you,” A hot blush creeped up Yong Sun’s face even as she licked on a cool popsicle. “I just wanted you to tell me what was bothering you. You can go ahead and send me one of your employees next time.”

Byul felt a pang of something inside her.

“If that’s what you really want then ok. The client is always right after all.”

The sound of Byul’s phone accepting a text message surprised the both of them. It was Ken telling Byul he couldn’t make it to the dinner with her parents.

“He is such a disappointment.” Byul sighed.

“Are you my fan?” Yong Sun’s usually soothing low voice increased a couple of pitches up.

“What?”

“Are you my fan?”

“I heard what you said. I just don’t understand it!”

“Ask me to be your fake gf quick!”

Yongsun fumbled with her phone. She set her phone camera into selfie mode.

“Solar, will you be my fake gf for my parent’s dinner party next week?”

“You heard that guys? I will try to be a fake gf for a fan! What exciting things could happen? Watch out for it on SOLARSIDO!”

Stashing her phone away, Solar looked like she’s proud of herself.

“What do you think of that as an intro for my Solarsido fake gf episode?”

“You’re a weird, crazy human, Yongsunie. And, yes, I liked that.”


	2. dinner is served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded dinner

Did she just insert herself into a new problem? Byul Yi kicked a discarded plastic wrapper outside Yong Sun’s door. She felt guilty afterwards and threw the trash on a bin.

She’s bothered about the fact that she’s bringing a “girlfriend” when her coming out was not a tear-free event. She was no longer a teenager who was just out to break her mother’s heart. Her father’s heart she’s willing to break, the insufferable bastard, but her mother is such a sweetheart. Her musing was interrupted when Kim Yong Sun herself, already dressed and made up, bursted out her door.

“Are you sure about this?”

“How did you even know I’m already here?”

“I saw your car slide down the parking lot.”

Byul scanned her date from head to toe. Yong Sun sure cleaned up nicely as expected. She was wearing a basic black dress; sensible, but stylish pair of high heeled shoes; some light make up and her straight hair was just let down freely.

“You cleaned up nicely.”

“Your suit looks good on you.”

They both cleared their throats before they both expressed their gratitude,also,at the same time.

A blush burned Byul Yi’s cheeks as she fingered her black two piece suit.

“Do you think my make up is a bit too much?” She asked Yong Sun.

“No, it’s a dinner anyway. Do you think I should put on a more vivid lipstick?”

Byul Yi nodded and Yong Sun was quick to open up her hand bag to put on red lipstick.

“Better?”

“Definitely.”

“Aaaaaaand cut!”

The two women jumped and clutched at each other in surprise.Byul Yi recovered first.

“Miss Kim Yong Sun, this is Ahn Hyejin. She’s gonna handle your videos from now on. Starting with this “fake gf” challenge.”

Yong Sun was slacked jaw in disbelief.

“That was an act? Wow, I didn’t know you had some actress in you Byul-ah. My heart fluttered like crazy.” Yong sighed as she turned to shake hands with Ahn Hyejin.

Byul Yi was too flustered by the fact that Yong Sun called her by some kind of pet name that she forgot to explain that she had completely forgotten that Hyejin was even there.

 

 

 

“Byulie, why did you bring crew to dinner?” Byul Yi’s mother eyed Hyejin with suspicion while she air kissed her daughter.

“She’s here to take pictures, Umma.”

“Aaahhh! To make sure your Appa doesn’t kill you for bringing a girlfriend, right? He won’t do anything if it’s recorded.”

“That’s absolutely right.” If Byul Yi did not love her mother to the moon and back before. She definitely did at that moment.

“Appa, Umma, this is Kim Yong Sun of the Kims of...” Byul Yi catches herself before bragging about her ‘gf’. She shouldn’t be just casually throwing around a person’s family history. She looked at Yongh Sun for her reaction.

“The Kims of Gwangsan.” Yong Sun finished for Byul Yi before bowing low to show respect.

“Yeah.” Byul Yi also bowed awkwardly. “She’s my girlfriend.”

If there were no other people present, Byul Yi’s father would surely be throwing something at her head. He was red at the face obviously internally fuming.

“I have brought gifts.” Yong Sun said.

“You shouldn’t ha-“ Byul Yi countered.

A swift elbow to her side stopped Byul Yi.

Waiters brought 7 yellow and pink wrapped boxes to their table. This seemed to have appeased Byul Yi’s father. His face turned to a lighter shade of red.

 

Three people entered the restaurant’s private nook. Byul Yi stiffened as she looked at her own face looking back at her.Moon Dal Yi tossed her long brown hair to the side as she clung to the man beside her.

“Appa, Umma.”

Dal Yi and her companions bowed low to their parents and then to Byul Yi and Yong Sun. They looked so perfect Byul Yi wanted to kick a chair. If Yong Sun wasn’t gripping her hand she would have.

“Hello Byulie. Appa and Umma had already met my companions. This is Lee Jung Hwan*, my boyfriend, and Jung Wheein, my assistant.”

Byul shivered at how cold the intruduction was.

“Nice meeting you. This is Kim Yong Sun, my girlfriend.”

Something dark passed by Dal Yi’s face, but the younger of the twins blinked it away.

“Ah.”

“Nice meeting her, right?” Byul Yi is once again a kid goading her uptight little sister.

“Yeobo**,” Yong Sun said to get Byul Yi’s attention and to disperse some of the tension. “I am hungry.”

 

 

The dinner went relatively smoothly after that. Too smoothly that Byul Yi felt like she’s in a type of TV show drama. Yong Sun was the perfect girlfriend and Dal Yi’s Jung-hwan was the perfect boyfriend. Their parents were well behaved and some laughs were even shared. Something was off and the only real person in that dinner party was Jung Wheein. She had moments where she looked bored to death and was entertaining herself by lowkey playing cutely and posing for Hyejin and her camera.

“Something was off.” Byul Yi followed Yong Sun inside her apartment after they said goodbye to Hyejin.

“What’s off?”

“Something is not clicking.”

Yong Sun absent-mindedly motioned for Byul Yi to unzip her dress. Byul Yi unzipped her dress without hesitation. Her eyes trained on Yong Sun’s black lace bra, that the zipper revealed, as she made her way into her bedroom. She swallowed a lump down her throat. She definitely would need a hand later.

Yong Sun had her laptop tucked under an armpit when she came back. She stopped in front of Byul Yi with a disapproving look.

“Are you sure you want to stay and sort the video with me?”

“After the dinner I put you through, it’s the least I could do. Also, can you send me the receipt for all those gifts? I’ll reimburse.”

“You never let me do anything for you,” Yongsun sighed. “Please change into something comfortable atleast? We seem to be the same size. That suit looks so good on you but I don’t think it’s comfortable to wear while lounging.”

Byul Yi looked at her like she said something ridiculous.

“I DON’T HAVE COOTIES, BYUL!”

Byul Yi’s laughter filled the room as she scrambled to change her clothes.

 

 

 

They’re half way through watching when Yong Sun squealed like a dying animal. Byul Yi was too tired for that.

“What’s wrong with you?” Byul Yi asked.

“Why were you so cringey?”

“You were supposed to be my girlfriend. I was supposed to compliment you from time to time. Besides, your voice is really really good.”

“You didn’t have to tell them that while looking at me like that. That’s cringey!!!”

“You were cringey too!!! Who the heck hold hands while watching people open gifts? Look! Look!” Byul Yi slides back to when her mother opened a gift from Yong Sun. Yong Sun grabbed Byul Yi’s hand and kissed it when Byul’s mother said she liked the gift.

“It was what the scene required!!! I am an actress!!!”

“Stop shouting!”

“You stop shouting!”

“No, You!”

Jung Wheein’s face filled the screen. Hyejin focused the camera on her while the others were talking. A zoom out revealed her making a V-sign at the camera; but there was something else that they missed the first time they saw that part.

 

 

Under the table, Moon Dal Yi was holding Jung Wheein’s hand tightly.

 

————————

 

*Sandeul’s real name

**Honey


	3. cabin

“I knew it!”

Moonbyul paced while Yong Sun answered comments from fans. Their fake gf episode went viral(all other people in the vid were blurred including Byul Yi) and Yong Sun’s sunscribers(get it SUNsribers?) had doubled. Yongwas even invited to some variety shows because of her new found fame as the best girlfriend ever. She’s now South Korea’s fake girlfriend. Along with the fame came some weird propositions from men and women alike. Some of them flattered Yong Sun; but some were borderline offensive.

“You know what?” Yong asked.

“Dal Yi must be cheating on Jung Hwan with none other than her assistant! That two-faced bitch. Ah really!”

“You do realize you are her second face, right? Did anything else happen?”

“Well, while you were gone for a week being busy with your variety shows I went and slept at my parents home. It turned out Dal Yi is rooming with her assistant rather than her boyfriend!”

“That’s kinda not unusual. Your sister and her bf are not married. Maybe out of courtesy, they did not room together.”

“If it were me. I would share the room with you. Stupid courtesy.”

“That’s because you’re rude, Yeobo.”

“We have other rooms, though. Jung Wheein could choose any room. We are not poor, you know.”

“Ok, Miss Humble. Why don’t we invite your parents and sister to go to a mountain cabin with us? Let’s see if she still brings Miss Jung with her.”

“Which mountain cabin?”

“My family’s mountain cabin. We are not poor, you know?”

“Ok, Mrs. Humble.”

“Excuse me? Missus?”

“Well if I am Miss Humble, doesn’t that make you...”

Byul Yi brought her two pointer fingers together and smirked lewdly at Yong Sun.

“Ya! Stop being so cringey early in the morning!”

Byul Yi ducked in time to narrowly avoid a magazine thrown her way.

Nobody remembered to ask what Byul Yi was doing bringing breakfast on the first day Yong Sun’s schedule was free.

 

 

 

 

Yong Sun hugged Mrs. Moon goodbye. The older people decided not to take the trip to the mountains. They had prior engagements that needed to be attended.

“My dad is a workaholic and my mom is an angel who sticks by his side.” Byul Yi scoffed.

“I think it’s sweet.” Whee In messed with something on her tablet. It probably was Dal Yi’s very anal schedule.

“Jung Hwan couldn’t make it,” Dal Yi robotically spoke. “He had family back here that he wanted to see.”

Byul Yi side eyed Yong Sun. The two women shared knowing smiles.

“Great! More space for Ahn Hye Jin!” Hye Jin loaded her equipment at the back of Byul Yi’s SUV.

Whee In giggled at whatever Hye Jin said to her and Byul Yi watched Dal Yi’s jaw clench.

“Why are you here, Hyejinnie?” Byul Yi hadn’t called her employee.

“Yongsun Unnie wanted to shoot an episode of her trying things that she used to enjoy as a child.” Hye Jin shrugged.

This trip would be interesting, Byul Yi thought.

 

 

 

The “cabin” had three bedrooms; two bathrooms. Nestled cozily amongst trees in front of a lake.

“This is really beautiful, Unnie.” Whee In beamed as soon as they’d alighted. She pulled Yong Sun inside the house immediately to survey it.

“She’s really pretty.” Byul Yi remarked.

“Of course, she is. Why would I be interested in somebody not pretty.” Dal Yi looked at Byul Yi like she’d grown an extra head. “I meant, I would be working with her everyday. I would naturally get somebody pretty. Jung Hwan is pretty too.”

Byul Yi smirked her knowing smirk at her sister.

“You haven’t changed, Dal Yi. You’re nose still does that thing when you lie.”

Dal Yi hit Byul Yi’s shoulder.Byul Yi, naturally, hit back. A tussle ensued.

“Guys! Can you please collect your respective Moon and Star out here!” Hye Jin stopped halfway through gathering her equipment to stop the fight but changed her mind and continued on her work.

 

 

 

“My girlfriend is a four year old.” Yong Sun sighed.

“My girl... boss, my girlboss is only a few minutes younger apparently.” Whee In shook her head in exasperation as they watched the wrestling match from the cabin’s terrace.

“Ya, Yeobo! Byul Yi! Come help me with dinner!”

 

 

 

“I am rooming with Whee In.” Hye Jin declared proudly at dinner. Byul Yi wanted to give her employee a high five.

Three pairs of eyes were on Dal Yi as she continued eating as if she hadn’t heard anything. Hye Jin’s eyes never left her food.

“She’s sharing her room with Whee In. There is only one bed in the room. Am I right, Yeobo?” Byul Yi sniggered as she reached out to hold hands with Yong Sun.

Dal Yi gathered the plates after dinner. She said she’s going to wash the dishes for tonight.Byul and Yong watched as Hye Jin and Whee In disappeared inside their room.

 

 

 

“I have an idea. You know Dal Yi is competitive. If she sees us all lovey dovey. She might slip and act sweetly with Whee In too! Kiss me quick!” Byul Yi tapped Yong Sun while they were strawberry picking.

Yong Sun bit into a strawberry and beckoned Byul towards her puckered lips.

“I meant on the cheek.”

Yong Sun placed her hand at the back of Byul Yi’s neck and pulled her into a strawberry flavored kiss.They got so into it that Yong Sun dropped her fruit basket.

“So, how did Dal Yi take it?” Yong Sun breathlessly asked when they pulled apart.

“She uhhhh... i don’t know. My eyes were closed.”

Dal Yi wasn’t even looking their way. She was busy listening to Whee In explain how strawberries were transported from farm to supermarkets like it’s the most interesting thing in the universe. Ahn Hye Jin; however, got the whole thing on record bless her soul. Solarsido “Strawberry Picking” was a success.

 

“So where did you two meet?” Whee In was in the same boat as Yong as they film a new Solarsido episode where Yong was trying to row a boat across the lake.

“She was my videographer before Hye Jin. We hit it off instantly. It was really easy, for me at least. Being my age helped since I already knew I liked women a long time ago. I kept on keeping her from leaving each time she works with me. Sometimes I’d steal some of her equipment so she’d have to come back earlier than scheduled. Don’t tell her please.”

“I won’t.” Whee In’s face fell.

“How about you? How did you get the uhh job?”

“I applied for it,” Whee In beamed. “I have an extremely good memory and am capable enough to do the job. She’s planning on moving her business here in South Korea.”

“Oh! Are you American?” Yong Sun said in English.

“Yes I am,” Whee In answered back in the language. “But I was born here. My family is back in the States though.”

“Are you planning on staying?”

Whee In only smiled sadly as an answer. Yong Sun reached out to hold her hand.Whee In squeezed her hand back.

“YA!!! What is that?!” Both of the Moon Twins reacted from short distance of the shore. Yong Sun failed to make the boat move.

 

 

 

Days at the mountains softened Dal Yi a little. She went on a walk with Whee In and YongByul in a good mood. Hye Jin chose stay at the lake house to “steer clear of the drama” and do some video editing.

“How come Jung Hwan never called, Dalyie.” Byul Yi was in the mood for a fight.

“Mind your own business.”

“You are cheating on him with Whee In aren’t you?”

In a swift motion, Byul Yi was pinned against a pine tree by her twin.

“You know nothing, Unnie.” The honorific was spat at Byul’s face. “Please stay out of my business. Whee In! We are leaving.”

Dal Yi carefully helped Whee In off the horse that Yong made her ride.

“Wow.Byul-ah, that was awful.”Yong Sun hit Byul Yi’s already hurt shoulder.

“Ow!”

“Sometimes I don’t know why I like you.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t know why you like me too.”

Yong Sun shook her head as she walked away from Byul Yi.


	4. roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byul Yi needed to fix things

To say that Byul was distracted would be an understatement. The meeting with her staff was a mess in her head. It’s a blessing that she only needed to say something to perk the employees up for the week ahead.

“Hye Jin.” Byul called out when everybody else was leaving.

Ahn Hye Jin raised her eyebrow in response.

“Solarssi is still working with us. That’s what you wanted to ask? Your problem is not with her though, stop being a coward and fix things.”

If the younger woman wasn’t a great videographer, Byul would have fired her impertinent ass.

“Thank you for the input, Miss Ahn. You may leave now.”

Byul picked up her phone. Her thumb hovered over two contacts. She tapped on one.

“Hi, Are you free? Can we talk?”

 

 

 

Han River flowed quietly, not reflecting Byul’s state of mind at all.

“What do you want?”Dal Yi had her arms folded in front of her.

“Would it kill you to greet your big sister nicely?” Byul Yi motioned for her not-so-little sister to sit beside her.

There was a moment of silence that sat between them. Heavily burdened by all the things that was left unspoken. Both took out their phones to do something rather than talk. Byul Yi noted that Dal Yi had a picture of Wheein with a gray cat as her phone’s wallpaper.

“I missed you.” It was uncharacteristic for Dal Yi to speak first, but there she was.

“I missed you too, tadpole.”

“This is why I don’t like talking to you.” Dal Yi scoffed.

“I’m sorry,” Byul sincerely spoke. “For saying those things and behaving like I did.Did you know that mother sent me messages 3 times a day, about you and your boyfriend, before they met Yongsun? It was hell. I was so pressured. I don’t want you to throw their favor away by dallying with your assistant. Let me be the black sheep in the family, please.”

“You always got to do what you want and get away with it!” Dal Yi’s voice raised.

“Get away with it? Dad is barely talking to me now!It beats him yelling at me so I’ll take it.”

“Whatever this ain’t going anywhere.” Dal Yi gathered her bag to leave.

“Wait! Wait! No, don’t leave yet.”

“What? You were right, ok? Wheein and I had an intimate relationship; but I wasn’t cheating on anyone. Jung Hwan is just a good friend. Wheein and I had been together for two years.”

“Oh my god, Jung Hwan is a fake boyfriend? Where is Wheein? Is she here?”

“She’s packing to leave for the States. There could only be one gay child in this household, Moon Byul Yi. I have to take over Dad’s company anyway. It’s best that we end it now. Besides, you and Yong Sun deserve some happiness.”

“What do you mean leaving? Oh God, what have I done?! Yong Sun is not my girlfriend! You and Wheein can gay it up. You can be the gay child, Dal Yi! I am sorry, I didn’t know!” Byul Yi fell to her knees.

“Get up, Byul Yi. God, you are such a child. I am very mad at you now; but let’s go home. I have an ex-girlfriend to stop.”

 

 

 

 

Wheein was no longer at the Moon household when they got there. She’s already gone.

 

 

 

“Do you know when her flight is gonna be?” Byul Yi was close to tears as they drove away.

“Ofcourse, I know.”

“Ofcourse, you know. You are the smart twin after all.”

“It’s gonna be a day after tomorrow, 7PM. Can you help me? I have a plan.”

“Sure, Tadpole. It’s the least I could do.”

“Stop. Calling. Me. Tadpole!” Dal Yi hit her sister with each word.

 

 

Byul wanted to knock; but didn’t want to at the same time. The door opened without her knocking.

“You saw my car slide down the parking lot.”

“Yup.” Yongsun ushered Byul inside.

There were bags packed near Yongsun’s doorway. Byul wanted to ask about them but there was a more pressing matter at hand.

“Dal Yi and Whee In were girlfriends.”

“I know.”

“You know?” Byul Yi accepts the tea that Yongsun pressed on her hand.

“She and I, talk.”

Byul tamped down the unnecessary jealousy that rose up her throat.

“Ah fair. Dal Yi is prettier, smarter.”

“I meant, Wheein and I.”

“Ah Wheein is surely prettier than Dal Yi and younger. You mustn’t get in between them though.”

“Why are you here?” Byul Yi had been popping unannounced at Yongsun’s since the start of their “relationship”. It’s the first time she was asked that question.

“I am here to ‘break up’ with you, I guess.” Byul sipped her tea. It scalded her tongue.

“What do you mean?”

“Dal Yi broke up with Wheein because she thought we were together. She was planning on gently introducing Wheein to the family. She had this whole thing planned out. She was gonna be ‘breaking up’ with Jung Hwan when Wheein is already considered part of the family. She’s going to come out. We’re women in our late 20’s why is this thing so difficult?”

“You are Asian.” Yong sun sipped her own tea. “It’s all fun and games until family matters interfere.”

“So, we have to ‘break up’. It’s not like you like me like that anyway. Thank you for helping me, by the way. Ahn Hye Jin’s service is yours free of charge for the whole year. I have a new contract here with me.”

Yong Sun signed the papers Byul brought out.

The silence got too deafening that Byul had to get out. She excused herself not wanting to cry in front of Yong Sun.

“It’s really over, huh, yeobo?” Yong sun’s voice stopped Byul Yi’s hand from turning the door knob. “My fans will miss you... I will miss you, Miss Moon Byul Yi.”

They weren’t in a real relationship. So, why does this hurt so much?

Byul Yi wanted to look over her shoulder for the last time. She’s done being selfish though. So, Moon Byul Yi closed her eyes, turned the knob, and walked out the door.

 

 

 

 

Dal Yi nervously clutched at the flowers in her hand. They’ve been waiting for a call from Ken and the others when they see Wheein enter the airport. They have been looking all over for the woman to no avail. Their last resort was to wait for her at the airport.

“Stop killing the flowers!” Byul rescued the flowers from her twin’s hands.

“I am so scared! Do I look ok?”

“You look beautiful for a tadpole.”

“Ya! I told you not to call me that!”

“Guys, stop fighting! Wheein just entered the building” Hye Jin broke her unnies apart.

Dal Yi quickly straightened and fixed her dress. Her face lighted up as soon as she saw Wheein enter the waiting area.

“Wheein!”

Byul Yi couldn’t believe Dal Yi’s voice could go up that volume. She was such a quiet child. Dal Yi approached a frozen up Wheein. All the while Byul Yi’s staff were placing bouquets of roses on Wheein’s luggage cart. One by one until it became a huge bulk of fragrantblooms towering over Dal Yi and Wheein.

Dal Yi was talking quietly to an already crying Wheein when she gracefully dropped down to her knees and presented a ring. Wheein pulled Dal Yi up for a kiss; obviously she said ‘YES’.

 

 

 

The aftermath got Byul Yi gathering a lot of flowers. Dal Yi and Wheein were probably half way around the world by now. They were to get married(yes reader Dal Yi was a US citizen) then go back to South Korea.Byul Yi hoped all the best for her little sister. They promised to talk to each other about anything at all. Just so the misunderstanding won’t happen again.

   She dismissed the thought that Yong Sun probably would want to swim in those petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoying my content? Please consider buying me coffee :) thank u!
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/tagalogmamamoo


	5. strawberries

  “South Korea’s fake girlfriend strikes again! Watch Solar impress another set of parents tonight @ 10.”

   Byul Yi turned off the tv set at their office lobby. 

   “What are you doing watching TV at work?” She yelled at Ken in particular.

   “Boss, we ARE checking for work. We are the third party videographers for ‘South Korea’s Fake GF’ remember?” Ken caught the remote control that Byul Yi threw his way.

   “You’re fired, Ken.”

   “OK, Boss. You won’t see me inside this office again.” 

   The office went quiet until Byul Yi disappeared inside her office.

   “That’s the third time she fired you this month, Kennie.”

   “If it were me, I would fire Ken for real.” Remarked one employee.

   “Ken, don’t turn the TV on again!” Everybody spoke in chorus.

   Ken turned the TV on again. Solar’s show was just starting. 

   “Why are you still here?! It’s 10 PM. GO HOME!” Byul Yi yelled at her employees who scrambled out their office into the cold December night.

  She turned off the TV in the lobby but returned to watching Solar’s show at her own office. It had been 6 months since they ‘broke up’.  Since then Yong Sun’s  popularity grew exponentially as SK’s fake gf. She was even casted in a regular show, teaching men and women how to impress their in-laws. 

   Byul Yi couldn’t take her eyes off the screen. She was mesmerised by everything Yong Sun was doing. The episode was a funny one but she couldn’t help but feel a bit melancholic.

    Yong Sun reached out to her several times after what happened. She was asking for video advice one day, trying to find a video clip on another. Byul Yi conveyed all answers to Hye Jin. She was scared that if she started talking to Yong Sun she would break her promise to her sister. Dal Yi tried talking her out of the promise, saying it wasn’t necessary. Her guilt from nearly causing her sister her happiness just wouldn’t let what happened pass. She was done not thinking about the consequences of her actions. 

   It won’t stop her from following everything Yong Sun does though. She dragged Ken to Yong Sun’s “One Night Only” musical the month before. He  felt indirectly responsible for introducing them so he was always ready to accompany her. 

   Byul Yi raised the glass of scotch neat to her lips. Another Friday night to not remember. 

 

 

 

   “Good morning, family.” Byul Yi was genuinely happy to see her family. They exchanged small bows as they settled on for their bi monthly Sunday breakfast together. 

   It was a difficult last few months. Their Appa had a hard time wrapping his head over what his twins had done. Their mother put her foot down for the first time in forever and defended her children. It came to the point where she threatened their patriach to a divorce. It was unheard of in their family circle to do that. The scandal that would ensue would be worst than Dal Yi being married to a woman. Byul Yi would like to think that her appa changed his mind because he loves them; but she knows better. He loves them alright but saving face is more important. Besides, Dal Yi being married to Whee In wasn’t even officially announced. She’s Dal Yi’s executive assistant so nobody asks why they were always together. When people do ask they answer truthfully; but only when people ask. Dal Yi had been in America since she was 15. People only shook their heads and blame America for how Dal Yi had turned out. 

   

 

 

 

   So, Byul Yi had no excuse if she marries Yong Sun. 

 

 

 

 

   Byul Yi put some brakes on her thoughts.  She’d known Yong Sun for a short period of time to be thinking of marriage. 

   “Care to share your thoughts?” Dal Yi sat beside her twin, started reaching for a spoonful of Byul Yi’s strawberry shortcake. 

   “Stop. That’s mine.” Byul Yi flicked her twin’s hand away.  Strawberries had a special place in her heart. Come to think of it strawberry shortcake reminds her of Yong Sun. It’s fluffy, sweet, and short. 

   Dal Yi’s snort brought her back to reality. 

   “Yes, you spoke out loud.” Dal Yi tried stealing a piece of cake again. This time Byul Yi didn’t even try to stop her. “If I wasn’t married; I totally would go after Yong Sun.”

   “I would have killed you.” 

   “So, Go get her.”

   “I can’t.”

   “Umma could threaten Appa with divorce again.”

   “You’re funny; but you don’t mean that.”

   “Yeah, I don’t mean it. It was scary. But I mean Byulie you aren’t marrying Yong Sun... yet. We don’t even know if you’d want to. Just go see her. I hate seeing you like this.”

   “Like what?”

   “Like the black sheep was bleached white against their will. Look, I know I have said things; but you were never a bad daughter.” Dal Yi is almost finished with Byul Yi’s cake. She pushed the fruit garnish around. “You’ve stayed while I go be free in America. You deserve some happiness too, Unnie.” 

   They never talked like this before. They were maybe too young in the past to really open up to each other. 

  “Did you know that Yong Sun was the one who took Whee In in when she disappeared from our house a few months ago?  She was there when you ‘broke up’ with Yong Sun. She said the poor woman cried the entire day after that. They kept in touch by the way. She said Yong Sun threw herself at her work after what happened. You are not the only one suffering.”

   Byul Yi speared a strawberry and took a tearful bite. 

   “I am always the dumb twin, aren’t I?”

   “It’s fine you and Yong Sun are perfect for each other; dumb and dumber.” 

   The remaining cake found their way on top of Dal Yi’s head. Whee In’s delighted squeal filled the Moon’s dining room after she saw what Byul Yi did to her wife.

 

 

 

   Yong Sun closed the door in Byul Yi’s face.  She expected this; but she shouldn’t back down easily. She would grovel if she needed to.  The door swung open. 

    “Hello, nice seeing you again.”

    “Hye Jin was feeling under the weather.” Byul Yi explained. Hye Jin was really feeling under the weather AKA hung over. Byul Yi threw a surprise office party the night before. Nearly all of her staff are dead to the world at that moment.

   “Come in.” 

    They bowed very low to each other.  Never were they ever this polite before. 

  “You want something to drink?” 

 “I’ve brought some coffee, actually.” Byul Yi fumbled with the coffee and cakes she was carrying. 

   “Ahhh, thank you.” 

   There was a small smile on Yong Sun’s lips. Byul Yi prepared their food in silence just to get rid of her nervousness. It’s a good thing she knows where the utensils and plates were. 

  “I’ve never read the latest Solarsido script. This was kind of sudden. I’m sorry.”

   “It’s fine. I am going to a folk village wearing an old school uniform to try activities there.” 

   “Oh, I should have brought a more sustaining breakfast then.” She had a strong urge to facepalm. Apparently, she could do nothing right. 

   “Ah. Part of the script is me trying traditional folk village food. We could just eat there. Let’s go over the script quickly?”

 

 

 

 

   No fish wanted to take a bite off of Yong Sun’s bait. The woman’s ears and nose were already red due to the cold; but she refused to give up. 

   “Just one fish please.” Yong pleaded at the ice hole. 

   Byul Yi sneezed. 

    “I’ll edit that sneeze out, please continue.” 

    “Aw no. You are not dressed for the outside today. Let’s go eat.” 

    They huddled together inside the folk village restaurant while waiting for their food.  Yong Sun unbuttoned her oversized parka and motioned for Byul Yi to curl inside it. Byul Yi’s brain must be frozen solid because she did scoot inside Yong Sun’s coat.  It’s comfortably warm inside Yong Sun’s arms. Byul Yi felt like she could breathe for the first time. 

   “I’m sorry; I didn’t wear proper clothes today.”

    “I’m not,”Yong Sun perched her chin on Byul Yi’s shoulder. “I’m glad you didn’t dress properly for the weather. So, I could be your portable heater.”

    “Ya! Why are you laying the grease all of the sudden?” Byul Yi’s chuckle rumbled deep down her chest. 

   “Somebody taught me well.” 

   Their food arrived and Byul Yi jumped out of Yong Sun’s arms. The lady owner recognised Yong Sun from her show and gave them extra plates of side dishes. They had extra food to take home. 

   “Be sure to mention us in your show.” The lady said before turning her attention to Byul Yi. “Your fake girlfriend is the best.”

   “I~... She’s~”

   “I’m trying to be her REAL girlfriend, Ahjumma.” Yong Sun said.

   The ahjumma laughed it off like it’s a really hilarious joke and asked if they wanted more yogurt before going her way. 

   “See, you don’t need to stress over things. Nobody believes even if we tell the truth; but everybody believes some scripted lies as long as it fits their understanding of things.” Yong Sun spooned some of her strawberry yogurt to feed Byul Yi. “Come on, fake girlfriend, say ahh.”

   “The camera already ran out of batteries. It’s not rolling.”

   “Nobody knows that.”

 

 

 

 

   Yong Sun tried the ring and ditch. Like what kids usually do, she rung the gate’s bell and ran away before the ahjussi manning the gate caught her. She cried when the ahjussi caught her on her third try. It turned out to be a prank that she sprung when the ahjussi tried to console her. 

   Next, Yong Sun tried making dalgona candy; but it was paid with cash only. She only brought her credit card. She wrestled with Byul Yi when Byul Yi paid the candy-maker with cash but failed. 

   “Here,” Yong Sun handed her videographer a star-shaped candy. “Cos you’re my star.”

  “I’m going to throw up.” Byul Yi cringed.

  The laughter Yong Sun let out scared the birds eating on the open courtyard.    Atleast, Byul Yi got a nice shot of her with them. 

 

 

 

 

   “I wanna stay here longer. Too bad we have to go.” Yongsun pouted when it was suddenly 5:30PM and they had to leave. “We haven’t seen some traditional performances yet.  Not even a traditional wedding.”

   “We can do more tomorrow.”

   “I mean it would be a waste... YOU MEAN IT?!”

   The folk village Solarsido episode had morphed into a folk village series. They rented a traditional dwelling and Yong Sun, the tireless Energizer Bunny™️, filmed herself doing a hanok tour. There was only one unit with one room available. It didn’t matter since they would be sleeping on the floor anyway as tradition dictates. Their room opened up to a small terrace with a tea table. It was overlooking a view where old Seoul met new Seoul. Byul Yi fell in love with the place immediately. The hanok’s host cooked a traditional dinner for them. They filmed another mukbang complete with a makgeolli party with their host and his family to end the night.  Byul Yi half dragged Yong Sun back to their room after they said goodnight to their host.  Nobody told Byul Yi that drinking makgeolli could make a person drunk.  It was a low proof drink which means Yong Sun was a light weight. Finally, a flaw. 

   “I wanna wash up but I can’t feel my face.” Yong Sun poked at her own face. 

   “I’ll help you wash your face. Shower tomorrow. It’s cold anyway.”

   “But I wanna impress you.  You’d think I’m a dirty person.”

   “I think you are the most neat person I know. Don’t worry about it.”

   “But I’m tryna...”

   If a drunk person could turn red more than they already were then Yong Sun was it. 

   “...seduce you and not washing before that is not an option.”

   “Do you wanna go out at the terrace to sit for a while? Then, when you are sober you may continue on the seduction.”

   Byul brought blankets and water to the low lit terrace.  Then ushered her drunk companion out. 

   They sat near the coffee table, covered head to toe in blankets. Byul Yi’s back was against the wall with Yong Sun nestled between her legs. 

   “I have always wanted to be between your legs. I think from the first day I met you.”

   Nobody was ever this straight forward with Byul Yi her whole life. It was refreshing.

   “I had been flirting with you the whole time, Byul-ah.  You never seem to notice.”

   “I thought you were being nice.”

   “I was casually undressing in front of you whenever we have a shoot at my place and I have to change clothes. Do you think I am that careless to almost always drop something whenever I’m half naked?”

   Byul just laughed.

    “I have been seducing you for almost 5 months!”

    “Believe me I had to take a lot of cold showers whenever we film something.  But, you are a client. I can’t really just...”

   “Fuck me?” Yongsun slurred.

   “Have intimate relations with you, yes.”

   “You can now. Your services are offered gratis.”

   “You’re drunk.” 

   “Just tipsy.”

   Yongsun fought with a water bottle before giving it up to Byul Yi to open. She then proceeded to drink all of it up.

   “I thought something was finally going to happen when we came up the mountain cabin. Why do you have to be so well mannered, Byul-ah?”

   “Because you were still a paying client that time.”

   “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re just being a tease tonight.” 

   Byul laughed out loud at being caught. 

   “God, you’re so annoying.” Yongsun pushed Byul Yi hard further into the wall. She followed, melting into Byul Yi’s embrace and a kiss. “Moon Byul Yi, will you take me Kim Yong Sun as a real girlfriend and no longer a fake one?”

   “Ya! I was supposed to do the asking when you’re sober.” Byul Yi whined. She pulled Yong Sun closer still. She kissed her forehead, then her eyes, her nose and cheeks. “Is it too early for me to say that I feel like I already love you?”

    “It’s ok, because... I have already fallen for you a long time ago.”Yong Sun pulled Byul Yi’s head lower. Byul Yi got the message that she wanted to be kissed on the neck.

    Byul Yi never thought that love would be this easy. That somebody could just throw love out and it would bounce back in return. She thought nobody would look at her like she herself hang the moon and the stars. Yong Sun was looking at her like she did and she’s sure she’s looking back in the same way.

    “Byul-ah... Yeobo, thank you for catching up.” 

 


End file.
